


Two Cunning Rebels (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Leia Fee<br/>to the tune of: Three Drunken Maidens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cunning Rebels (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

There were two cunning rebels came down from a ship so white,  
They started to gamble with Orac, never stopped 'till the end of the night,  
'Twas late at night they stayed, my lads, and still they wouldn't get out,  
And these two cunning rebels did clear the Big Wheel out.

Then in came Toise and Krantor, all dressed in their costume,  
Shove over you jolly gamblers and give the Klute some room,  
But Thrills was not his equal, alas his luck ran out,  
And then two cunning rebels did clear the Big Wheel out.

They had soma and icecream, they'd pataki and beer,  
And every sort of dainty no shortage there was there,  
They'd won five million credits, lads, but Vila still wouldn't get out,  
And then two cunning rebels did clear the Big Wheel out.

Then back in came Krantor, all filled with dark dismay,  
This five million credits, lads, he did not want to pay,  
Told Toise to get the money back, as soon as they went out,  
But these two cunning rebels did clear the Big Wheel out.

Then Vila had a drink and then Krantor drugged his wine,  
He had to beat the Klute or get a kick straight up the spine.  
Poor Avon nearly had a fit, his icecream he did spray,  
But Orac helped them win and then Krantor had to pay.


End file.
